


Recuerdos

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicado en la temporada 5 despues de Dark side of the moon  El recuerdo que Dean hubiera visto en el cielo de Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste!!

**Supernatural no me pertenece**

**Fanfic wincest**

**Recuerdos**

****

_Baby, I love you_

_But if you wanna leave, take good care_

_I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_

_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

**_(Wild World-cat stevens)_ **

 

 

Aquella  mañana por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sam Winchester no sabia como tenia que comportarse con Dean , en el auto había un incomodo silencio que ni siquiera el sonido de los otros automóviles podía romper  pero  despues de lo que vivieron ese día, era de esperarse

Sam se sentía culpable, culpable de que en su cielo Dean no hubiera logrado verse , Sam estaba seguro de que si hubieran permanecido mas tiempo en aquel lugar Dean  no estaría sintiéndose tan mal , el mismo no estaría sintiéndose el peor hermano del mundo porque  desafortunadamente  no habían logrado ver aquellos momentos de seguridad y felicidad que Sam guardaba y que solamente tenia con el

En un intento por dar fin a ese silencio que parecía asfixiarlo Sam encendio el radio

-¿puedo dejarlo encendido ?-Preguntó con cautela

Dean levantó los hombros sin apartar la vista del camino, la verdad era que no pensaba mirar a Sam , hablarle o cualquier otra cosa sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba Sam, Dean sintio  mucha satisfacción pero de manera inconsiente  llevo una mano al cuello y despues volvió a ponerla en el  volante

Talvez aun podía regresar al lugar y sacar de la basura su amuleto  ….

Dean negó violentamente y se regaño asi mismo acelerando un poco

_“´¿eres idiota o entrenas Dean ? en el cielo de Sam no hay lugar para ti, no vales ni siquiera para ser recordado  ¿ y tu?, Tu primer pedazo de cielo infestado de el, de su adolescencia, de su sonrisa y de ti quedando como un héroe ante sus ojos , con que poco te conformas , tal vez por eso no vales nada para el ”_

-eso debe ser –murmuro Dean 

En el radio terminaron de dar el clima  y el sonido de una guitarra empezó a sonar

- _perfecto-_ dijo Dean apretando los dientes

Sam se dio cuenta dirigió su mano para cambiar de estación

-dejala

Sam se sorprendió y se alejo de la radio como si esta le hubiera dado una descarga

Y ahí estaba otra vez un recuerdo que tenia que ver con Sam, todo en su vida estaba relacionado con Sam, en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido algo bueno pero aquel día no , sin embargo el recuerdo entró de golpe en su mente de manera involuntaria al mismo tiempo que el sonido de esa canción por sus oídos y Dean maldijo por lo bajo su suerte

 

############

 

Su padre se había marchado furioso dando un portazo y Dean estaba seguro de que Sam hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque como siempre el  mayor intervino en la pelea

Pero tan solo 5 minutos despues Sam tomó su maleta y el sobre amarillo que contenía toda la documentación para Stanford

-Dean …. Ya tengo que irme…..

-te llevo

-pero Dean … yo

-oye Sam yo no soy papá , deja de tratar a los que te rodean como si fueran tus enemigos por naturaleza

Sam subió al auto , sin decir nada y Dean sintió el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Sam se iria , se alejaba y aunque le hubiera gustado detenerlo no actuaria como su padre porque si había algo que Dean sabia era que Sam no hacia lo que se esperaba de el

Dean encendió la radio y comenzó a manejar por primera vez en contra de su propia voluntad

-es idea mia ¿o me estas dedicando la canción Dean ?

\- cierra la boca , es lo único que hay

-¿en serio hay un mundo salvaje a fuera ? dijo Sam con una triste sonrisa

-ambos lo sabemos

-¿es cierto que me quieres Dean? Porque si fuera me hubieras convencido para quedarme y…..

-ya tomaste una decisión,nada de lo que haga o diga va a servirte de algo Sammy

-gracias

 

Dean  miro a Sam antes de detener el auto, aferro sus dos manos al volante, respiro profundamente y apago el motor, habían llegado

 

\- no estudies demasiado ¿quieres?

-¿Sabes Dean? Tu podrías… podrías entrar a una….

\- cállate de una vez, esto no es para mi, tu lo sabes  

\- ¡ni siquiera tu lo sabes! , papa no te ha dado otra opción, ¡siempre lo obedeciste como un maldito soldado Dean !

-¿y?  pude no escucharlo, pude renegar de lo que soy como lo hiciste tu

-entonces  ¿Por qué no lo haces? Podrías tener una vida normal  y …..

-¿y pretender que todas esas cosas que cazamos no existen ? ¿y dejar a papá solo y olvidar lo que le paso a mamá ?

-estoy poniendo mas carga sobre ti ¿verdad Dean ?

-siempre lo haz hecho Sammy , no hay diferencia ahora

 

Sam se sintió mal y comenzó a arrugar los papeles

 

-¡oye ! no me estuviste fastidiando la existencia un año con todos esos libros que leias como loco ni  tuve que justificar tus ausencias con papa para que te largaras a esos cursos para que al final te acobardes  ¡asi que lárgate ! y haz que valga la pena

-tambien voy a echarte de menos Dean

-no mientas  y vete ya

Sam tomó sus cosas y se bajo del auto

\- cuidate ¿de acuerdo  Sammy?

-tu tambien  Dean

 

Y antes de que Sam pudiera decir otra cosa Dean acelero mientras observaba a Sam por el retrovisor

 

###########

 _"Hemos escuchado Wild Word"-_ pronuncio el locutor y eso le dio valor a Sam para hablar _  
_

-esa canción esta en mi cielo

-Seguro que si , ese día fue el mas feliz de tu vida ¿no?

-lo fue

-genial-soltó Dean con sarcasmo 

-tu me  apoyaste-contestó Sam  y Dean  no creía lo que escuchaba ,tal vez estaba equivocado

-¿lo recuerdas ?

 

Esa era la única forma que Sam encontró para tratar de reparar aquel lio y Dean comprendió que aquella era la ofrenda de paz que Sam le ofrecia

 

-no ….  Pero tengo demasiados recuerdos como para elegirlos

Dean lo entendía y aunque Sam no pudiera hacer nada para reparar el daño, al menos pudo justificarse ante el

-¿Sam ?

-¿si?

-deja de estar subiendo y bajando el vidrio  que pareces un crio y encuentra  algo que valga la pena, recuerda que no te mandas tu solo y que la música la elijo yo

 

Y por ese instante Sam supo que a pesar de todo , pasara lo que pasara de algún modo ambos estarían bien


End file.
